


Sharing More than Fruit

by captaintaco2345



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Outdoor Sex, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teen Sex, Virginity, blowjob, cunninlingus, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintaco2345/pseuds/captaintaco2345
Summary: Sora and Riku return to Destiny Island after the events of Kingdom Hearts 2, and Kairi was something she wants to confess.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sharing More than Fruit

Sora ducked underneath the old entrance to the cave. He smiled as he saw the familiar rock walls. It was nice to revisit his old home after the adventure he had just been through. He used to play in here a lot with Riku and Kairi, especially when they were kids. Seeing it again, especially after just having defeated Xemnas, brought back floods of good memories. He smiled as he remembered playing pirates with Riku and pretending to save Kairi from fire breathing dragons. Those were just fantasies back then. But now he had actually fought real pirates and defeated real dragons, among other monsters and threats. One particular memory stuck out to him. Just two years ago, before the Heartless had invaded his island and he was thrust into his new destiny, he had snuck into the cave to draw on the walls. The three of them had drawn on the walls with chalk since they were kids, and at that point nearly all the space was taken up. When he snuck in before the heartless attack, he drew something new. It was pretty simple, he wasn't an artist by any means, but it showed him and Kairi, smiling at each other while he handed her a paupu fruit. He remembered back then, all he wanted to do more than anything was share a paupu with her. According to the legend, any two people who share a fruit will be a part of each others lives forever. As he got older, he stopped believing in legends and fantasy. He only trusted what he had seen. He knew about the Heartless and Nobodies, and Organization XIII, and the balance between light and darkness. He had watched his friends get hurt with nothing he could do to help. But even with his belief in fantasy fading, he still wanted to share that special fruit with Kairi. She wasn't just his best friend. After his long journey, and finally seeing her again in the World that Never Was, he realized his true feeling for her wasn't merely friendship. It was love. He loved her. And even if the paupu wasn't as magical as the legends said, he still wanted to share one with her, to symbolize how he felt. The drawing showed this. But as he saw it, he realized something was different. Someone had added something to it. There was now an arm going from Kairi to Sora, handing him another paupu fruit. The drawing now showed them properly sharing a paupu together. He did not draw that part. Sora's brow furrowed as he eyed the new drawing.

"Who did this?" he thought. Even when he heard footsteps behind him, he didn't bother turning around to see their source. He was too confused. 

"I see you found it." A soft, timid voice said behind him. Now Sora turned around, recognizing the voice as Kairi's. She was blushing and gently stepping towards him, running her hand along the wall. She seemed nervous. 

"Wait, you saw my drawing?" Sora asked as she stood in front of him.

"Yeah... I found it after we were separated in Hollow Bastion, and I ended up back here." She explained, twirling her hair. "I decided to add to it a little bit. I just thought... it needed something." 

Sora gazed up to the drawing again. "So... does that mean you wanna share the paupu with me too?"

Kairi nodded. "I always hoped we would when we were kids..." She explained. "Do you remember years ago when we were about to get separated and you said you'd come back for me?"

"Yeah... sorry it took so long." Sora chuckled. 

"No, it's fine." Kairi chuckled back. "But... when you said that, I realized everything you'd done for me up until that point. You traveled worlds for me. You battled monsters and demons for me. You even sacrificed yourself for me. You saved me from a fate worse than death multiple times. And then I realized... that I love you."

A tear ran down her face as she brought her hands together over her chest. Sora began to walk towards her.

"And then when we met again in the World that Never Was," She continued, starting to sob tears of joy, "I wanted so bad just to hold you and never let go. I was so scared I would lose you again, that I..."

Sora interrupted her, placing a hand against her cheek. She looked up at him, tears still flowing, as her cheeks turned a bright red. They only got redder as Sora pressed his lips against hers. Time seemed to stop for the two of them. They had been waiting for this moment for too long. The two kissed for what seemed like forever. Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi's waist, and she pressed hers against his chest. Both shed a tear of joy. Nothing else around them mattered. Finally, the kiss broke. But the two weren't ready to separate just yet. Sore held Kairi close to him. 

"I love you too." He told her. Kairi smiled and squeezed Sora tightly. After all they had been through, finally they felt safe. But something else was on Sora's mind. 

"Kairi... there's something else I've been wanting for a while." Sora began. Kairi knew exactly what this was. Or at least she thought she did. 

"What do you mean?" She asked. 

"Well... I want to share more than just a paupu fruit with you." Sore explained. Kairi nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. She blushed as she thought about this. She was a virgin, same as him. But she couldn't deny it; she wanted it too. She wanted it badly. 

"Let's do it." She said

"Wait, now? Right here?" Sora asked. He was not expecting her to suggest that.

"Yeah... I want you right now." She said as she unzipped her dress. Underneath was a white tank top. At the same time, Sora began taking off his jacket. He couldn't believe this was actually happening, and neither could Kairi. Eventually, they were both in their underwear, lying on the cold floor of the cave. Kairi felt Sora's toned abs as she ran a hand down his stomach. She blushed again. She was sure he had not been this fit a few years ago. But she guessed going on an adventure across multiple worlds and swinging around a Keyblade was probably good exercise. Sora himself was amazed with Kairi's body. He ran his own hands up and down her sides, feeling every curve of her petite frame. She was slim, but her hips were nice and large. He ended up resting his hands on her plump ass, on which she had a pair of white panties. Sora began to gently pull her underwear down, but she stopped him. 

"W-wait!" She said.

"Sorry, did I do something wrong?" Sora frantically asked. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. 

"No, no..." Kairi assured. "I just... I wanna see yours first."

"Oh... okay." Sora shrugged. He rolled over onto his back, allowing Kairi to get on top. She eyed his black boxers and blushed ever harder. His bulge was already starting to poke out. She reached down and opened the fly, letting his dick pop out. She gasped in surprise as she saw how big it was. He wasn't massive, but he certainly wasn't small. She gulped and reached down, grasping it in her hand. Even feeling it was turning her on. It felt so warm and hard. Sora released a small moan as she began to stroke his dick. Kairi's handjob skills were nowhere near amazing, but for a first handjob, it felt amazing for him. While she stroked him, he reached up and began feeling up her breasts through her bra. She moaned lightly as he rubbed with her nipples through the fabric. Her breasts weren't too big, but they were big enough for Sora's hands to fit around comfortably. Feeling her up only made him harder. Kairi noticed this, and sped up her strokes. She wanted to go down and suck him off, but she was too nervous. But eventually, Sora playing with her boobs made her horny enough to go for it. She leaned down with her mouth open, but when she approached the head, she froze up. Sora's cock was just inches from her face. From close up, it looked massive. Her face went red hot. 

"I-is everything okay?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded her head quickly. 

"Yeah, I'm okay... just caught me off guard is all." She muttered. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and dove down. And just like that, it was in. Sora's cock was in her mouth. Both of their eyes widened. Kairi was surprised at how it tasted. It wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be. It tasted... good. On Sora's end, he had never felt anything like this. This was his first blowjob ever. And it felt amazing. He tried to hold back a moan, but couldn't. Hearing him voice how good he felt, Kairi started bobbing her head up and down on him. She was able to get the whole thing in her mouth without deepthroating him, but she could still feel the tip go fairly deep into her mouth. It felt... good. The taste, combined with his reactions as well as the texture turned her on. She had no idea how it was happening, but she accepted it. She kept sucking him for a few minutes, until she could feel Sora tense up. He placed a hand on the back of her head as well. 

"Kairi... I'm gonna..." Sora moaned, clenching his teeth together. Kairi's eyes widened as she took his dick out of her mouth. She was not ready to taste his cum just yet. But she still wanted to satisfy him, so she started stroking him off faster. It was way faster now to to her saliva lubing it up. Sora clenched his teeth and moaned once more before he finally released and came. Kairi gasped as his cum shot out all over her hand. It was a huge load, completely coating her hand as well as running down his cock. Finally, cum stopped spurting out after a few seconds, and Kairi removed her hand. 

"W-wow..." She breathed, gazing at the cum all over her fingers. "How do you feel?"

"Great..." Sora moaned. "That was amazing." He sat up slowly and moved up. 

"I'm... um... glad you liked it." Kairi chuckled, trying to wipe the cum off of her hand. "This stuff is so sticky..."

Sora handed Kairi his jacket to help her wipe it off. It was warm out, so he wouldn't need it when they got out of the cave. Sora decided he wanted to return the favour, and got onto his knees. 

"Hey, lie down. I wanna try something." He said. Kairi finished wiping her hands and nodded. She lay down on her back with her legs up. Sora grinned and knelt over her, placing his hands on her thighs. Kairi blushed, realizing what he was planning. 

"S-Sora, are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sora nodded. "You did something for me, I wanna do something for you now."

He spread Kairi's legs, giving him a full view of her intimate spots. His fingers wrapped around the sides of her panties and slowly pulled them down. Immediately, Sora was surprised to see she was completely clean shaven. He expected to see a tuft of fluffy red hair, but instead he was met by a smooth surface of skin. Looks like she shaved, he thought to himself. He decided he didn't care in the end, and pulled her panties down the rest of the way. Kairi blushed and hid her face behind her hands. She wasn't ready to face Sora when he looked at her like this. Sora on the other hand, was amazed. He had never seen a real vagina up close, so this was all new to him. 

"Don't stare..." Kairi whimpered. 

"Right, s-sorry." Sora snapped out of his hypnosis. He leaned down so his face was just inches from her crotch. Kairi moved her hands just enough to see Sora's spiky brown hair poking out from between her legs. The two of them gulped down their nervousness as Sora dove in and started licking. 

"OOOOOOOH MY GOD." Kairi moaned. Her eyes widened and rolled back as her back arched. Her hands fell to her side and slammed against the ground. She had never felt anything like this before. It was a barrage of new sensations all hitting her at once; from the feeling of getting her entrance invaded for the first time to Sora's hot breath on her skin to the stimulation running through her entire body. She had only masturbated one time before, and this was much different. Sora grabbed her legs and pulled her in closer as he continued eating her out. She tasted good, but Sora wasn't paying attention to that. He smirked as he heard Kairi's soft moans and whimpers. She was trying to talk, but couldn't muster up the words to describe her feelings. But she couldn't. There were no words. She was in absolute bliss. Finally, she managed to make herself say something. 

"I...I'm gonn..nna... c-cummmm..." She moaned. 

"So soon?" Sora thought. But he didn't stop. He kept going, licking her out harder and harder, making sure to pay attention to her clit. He wanted her to feel amazing. Finally, Kairi's orgasm hit. She screamed out in pleasure and wrapped her legs around Sora's head, squeezing him tightly. He enjoyed it at first, but eventually it got to be too tight. He started tapping her leg trying to get her to let him go, but she was in too much pleasure to pay attention to anything else. After a few seconds, she released him, laying down on the floor and panting as her orgasm subsided. 

"Holy shit..." She moaned.

Sora winced and rubbed his jaw where Kairi had squeezed him. He wasn't upset or anything, in fact he was just glad he could make her feel that good. 

"You okay?" He asked.

"Mm hmm." Kairi nodded. She rolled onto her side and sighed. She was surprised how good she felt now. Her entire body felt completely relaxed. But she still wanted more. 

"Now... how about we get to the main event?" She grinned.

"Already?" Sora chuckled. But he was ready too. He got on top of Kairi and positioned himself over her. His dick just touched her entrance, sending shivers up both of their spines. With a deep breath, his dick slid in easily. Kairi's eyes widened and her eyes rolled back. Sora's cock was inside her. And it felt amazing. 

"You still okay?" Sora asked. His dick twitched inside her.

"Y-yeah, I'm good..." Kairi nodded. Her breaths were deep as she looked Sora from his beautiful blue eyes to the base of his cock. "Um... you can start moving. I-if you want."

Sora nodded and began to move his hips. Slowly at first, he could feel every vibration from within Kairi's body as he slid in and out of her wet pussy. The sensation was incredible. Her warmth wrapped around his shaft, combined with the wet slick feeling of her insides was driving him crazy. He started going faster. On Kairi's end, she was loving the sensation of getting filled up. His dick pulsed and twitched inside her, and she could feel it all. The head of his cock kissed against her servix as he thrust in and out over and over again. She placed a hand on his sweat-covered chest. 

"H-harder!" She said. 

Sora nodded and started going even harder, as per her request. He leaned down until his head was next to hers, and his mouth was right near her ear. 

"I've wanted this for so long..." He whispered.

Kairi wrapped her arms around his back, moaning uncontrollably. Her fingernails dug into his skin.

"Me... too!" She moaned into his ear. She hugged him closer to her body. "Sora, I... I love you!"

"I love you too, Kairi!" Sora moaned back. He brought his face in front of hers and kissed her deeply. She moaned into the kiss, placing both hands on the sides of his face to pull him in closer. She even let her tongue slither into his mouth, catching him off guard at first. The mixture of sensations, as well as his love for Kairi, was beginning to push him over the edge. He could feel himself about to cum again. He pulled away from Kairi's lips.

"I'm gonna cum..." He moaned. He prepared to pull out, but Kairi's legs wrapped around him, locking him inside.

"What are you..." Sora was cut off when Kairi wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

"Do it inside me." She moaned. "I wanna feel your love pour into me. Cum in me like you never want me to leave you again!"

Sora didn't have a choice, but he didn't want to refuse either. He thrusted a few more times, and leaned down and kissed her again. With a final moan, he came. Thick ropes of cum shot out into her pussy, filling her up. She moaned loudly as she felt him cum. His cock was so deep. She was a little worried she would get pregnant, but in that moment, she didn't care. Finally, after a few moments, they pulled away, panting lightly and smiling at each other.

"You're on birth control, right?" Sora chuckled. Kairi giggled back. 

"No, but today should be a safe day." She sighed. "Thank you for a great first time, baby."

"I should be the one thanking you." Sora smiled, tapping her on the nose playfully. She giggled again and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed back and placed a hand on her cheek to pull her in more. 

"So... wanna go out and share a paupu fruit now?" He asked.

"I'd love nothing more." Kairi smiled back.

Riku blew some hair out of his face frustratedly. He crossed his arms and leaned against the palm tree he, Sora, and Kairi used to sit on when they were kids. The two of them had disappeared after he and Sora came back to the island, and he couldn't find them anywhere. But just as he was about to give up hope, he could hear two sets of footsteps rushing over to him. A smirk spread across his face.

"So there you two are." He chuckled. "For a second there I thought you'd gone on another adventure without me-"

As he looked over his shoulder at them, he could tell something was off. Their hair was messy, they were blushing and looking away from him, and they were both sweaty. Their clothes were disheveled too.

"You guys okay?" He asked.

"Hm? Uh... y-yeah, why do you ask?" Sora nervously replied, scratching the back of his head. 

"You look like you both just did something... rigorous." Riku said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! W-we just went for a run is all." Kairi lied. 

"Uh huh..." Riku said. "Well anyway, the suns about to set. Wanna watch it together?"

"Sure!" Kairi beamed. "I just have to go get changed. Be right back."

She left a kiss on Sora's cheek before skipping happily away. Sora smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, before he realized what Kairi just did and his smile fell. He turned to Riku, who was simply looking at him and smirking.

"So, you and Kairi finally did it, huh?" He chuckled. Sora looked back to where Kairi had run off, making sure she was out of earshot before turning back to Riku and smirking back at him. 

"Yeah, we did." He replied. He sat on the tree next to where Riku was leaning.

"Well, after all you two have been through, I guess you earned it." Riku said. 

Sora chuckled. "Looks like that's another thing I beat you to, huh?" 

"Namine would disagree." Riku winked. 

The End


End file.
